


Smutember 2019-Tickle Me

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Butts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica have a tickle fight in the shower.





	Smutember 2019-Tickle Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fereality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/gifts).

> Written by smutember Requested by fereality

Pacifica exhaled a deep breath as the hot water ran down her naked body. God it felt so good. Her shower was large, large enough for several people. It was square, with a glass door, two glass walls, set up a thick brick wall. 

Pacifica looked down at her body. It was fine although she felt her butt was too big. Her wife instead it looked great, but Pacifica couldn’t help but think that she had alternative motives. As she bent down to lather herself, she felt fingers crawl up her buttcheek. After a giggle escaped her lips. She snapped up straight. 

“Mabel!”

The blonde turned around and saw her wife standing there with her big doofy grin plastered on her face. “I decided to join you.”

“I noticed.” Pacifica looked over her wife. As opposed to being blessed with a fat ass like Pacifica, Mabel’s breasts had grown quite large. Even bigger than Mabel’s head. Pacifica couldn’t help but notice the hot water running down her cleavage. “What have we talked about tickling me?” 

“Oh come on Paz, we both know you love it.” Mabel reached out her right hand for another attack. Pacifica backed away. 

“Ah!” Mabel’s boobs dangling down as Mabel bent down for a better entry of attack. The blonde smirked to herself. “While then, let’s see how you like it!” 

Unprepared for her wife’s attack, Mabel fell on her butt as Pacifica unleashed her tickle attack over her boobs. Pacifica stood over her, Mabel helplessly giggling as fingers danced over her large breasts. She decided to explore Mabel’s body more. Fingers ran down her thigh, Mabel shivered when she felt fingers on her vagina. Pacifica stuck her fingers in there. Mabel was wet and it had nothing to do with the shower. As she pleasured her wife, Pacifica felt some satisfaction. 

Mabel’s juices flowed out as she climaxed. “Huh, huh. No fair. You cheated.” 

Pacifica leaned against the brick wall of their shower, spreading her legs. With her fingers she opened her slit, showing the wet pink folds. “Well, why don’t I give you a turn.” 

Crawling toward her, Mabel orally pleasured Pacifica. The blonde petted Mabel as she ate her out. Her pussy soon clenched as she climaxed over her wife’s tongue. As Mabel finished, she lifted her head. Pacifica bent down and kissed her. 

“Your face is a mess.”

“Well it’s a good thing we’re in the shower.”


End file.
